BBC New Series Adventures
BBC New Series Adventures é o nome da série de livros e audiobooks publicada pela BBC Books apresentando o Nono, Décimo, Décimo Primeiro e o Décimo Segundo Doctor desde 2005. Essa série é a sucessora da BBC Eighth Doctor Adventures e BBC Past Doctor Adventures. Nono Doctor Lançada em meados de 2005, a New Series Adventures introduziu um novo formato para os livros de ficção de Doctor Who - livros menores de capa dura e com uma letra mais pequena do que se via nas séries anteriores da EDA e PDA. Por alguns meses a série "NSA" coexistiu com as séries EDA e PDA, até as duas serem retiradas no fim de 2005. Com esta série de livros, a BBC Books também estabeleceu um padrão de publicação que continua até hoje, publicando os livros em grupos de três ao menos duas vezes por ano. Os livros são considerados independentes e, dessa forma, se pode ler em qualquer ordem (ao menos junto a um conjunto de três). Ao contrário das séries de livros anteriores, nesta houve algum esforço para amarrar os livros na continuidade da série de televisão. Notavelmente, a primeira referência direta de um livro ocorreu no episódio TV: Boom Town, em que Rose Tyler fez referência a um local que ela e o Doctor haviam visitado no livro The Monsters Inside. Personagens coadjuvantes como Mickey Smith e Jackie Tyler também aparecerem em Winner Takes All. Os livros refletiam as mudanças no elenco. Os primeiros três livros foram com o Nono Doctor viajando com a Rose, enquanto os outros três tiveram Rose e Jack Harkness como companions. Os três primeiro livros provavelmente ocorrem entre TV: World War Three e The Empty Child, e os três últimos entre The Doctor Dances e Boom Town. Esta coleção de livros continuou sendo publicada depois que Christopher Eccleston saiu da série em 2005, continuando com a participação do Décimo Doctor em 2006. Livros Livro cancelado * Rain of Terror, por Mike Tucker, devia ter sido lançado junto com o segundo grupo de livros, mas foi substituído por The Stealers of Dreams sem explicação. A história foi mais tarde publicada em Alien Adventures, e no lugar do Nono Doctor colocaram o Décimo Primeiro Doctor. Décimo Doctor Com a chegada da era do Décimo Doctor, a BBC Books continua a New Series Adventures em 2006 com a nova encarnação. Mais uma vez, os livros foram publicados mais ou menos em conexão com o elenco da série de TV, com os primeiros seis livros apresentando Rose Tyler, e então Martha Jones, que apareceu em doze livros consecutivos, mais do que qualquer companion até agora. Donna Noble apareceu somente em quatro livros, publicados durante sua época com Martha.Wilfred Mott aparece no último livro da Donna, Beautiful Chaos. Seguindo os eventos de TV: Journey's End, os livros mudaram um pouco de formato. Começando com The Eyeless, publicado no final de 2008, os livros narraram o Doctor viajando sozinho, sem companions fixos (para manter o formato dos especiais de 2008-2010). Também foi publicado The Story of Martha, uma pequena coleção de contos que trouxe Martha Jones de volta para mais um livro da NSA. Este foi o primeiro livro da NSA a estar diretamente relacionado com um episódio de televisão (ocorre durante os acontecimentos de TV: The Sound of Drums/''Last of the Time Lords). Todos os livros da NSA lançados em 2009 caracterizaram o retorno de raças alienígenas e vilões da série de TV. Os três últimos livros do Décimo Doctor foram publicados em setembro de 2009. Duas novas séries de livros spin-off foram introduzidas no período de 2006 até 2009. Quick Reads, uma serie de livros menores para promover a leitura, foi lançada em 2006 com ''I am a Dalek. Este spin-off conta com o retorno do escritor e roteirista Terrance Dicks para o mundo de ficção de Doctor Who. Um total de cinco novelas sobre o Décimo Doctor foram publicadas nesta linha até março de 2010; depois os livros continuaram com o Décimo Primeiro Doctor. Também foi lançada durante este período, em conjunto com a AudioGO, uma série de histórias originais de áudio narradas pelo elenco da série de TV. O primeiro foi Pest Control, lançado em 2008. Até 2010, foi publicado um total de sete histórias do Décimo Doctor. David Tennant narrou a maioria delas, com Catherine Tate narrando duas e Michelle Ryan lendo uma. Mais uma vez, os áudios continuaram depois da troca de Doctor. Em 2009, o Décimo Doctor apareceu em uma série de livros que durou o ano todo, chamada The Darksmith Legacy; os livros foram interligados com conteúdo online. A série "escolha-sua-própria-aventura" chamada Decide Your Destiny também foi lançada. Todos os livros do Décimo Doctor (menos as séries Quick Reads e Darksmith Legacy) foram lançados em audiobooks. Os três primeiros foram narrados por David Tennant. Depois disso, outros atores da série de TV substituíram Tennant, que só voltaria a aparecer como narrador nas histórias de áudio. Os outros atores incluem Freema Agyeman, Georgia Moffett, Anthony Head e Adjoa Andoh. A maioria desses audiobooks foram resumidos, mas alguns dos romances mais recentes foram lançados como audiobooks em versão integral, disponíveis somente para download. O Décimo Doctor também apareceu em The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith, uma publicação na série de novelizações da BBC The Sarah Jane Adventures. Embora a arte da capa seja igual ao formato da NSA, o livro publicado pela Penguin Character Books não é considerado parte da New Series Adventures. Livros Decide Your Destiny The Darksmith Legacy Quick Reads Áudios Décimo Primeiro Doctor A linha New Series Adventures continuou em 2010 com o Décimo Primeiro Doctor, Amy Pond e Rory Williams. Os primeiros três livros foram lançados em abril de 2010, com mais livros sendo lançados mais tarde no mesmo ano. Os livros tiveram algumas mudanças de design para encorporar o novo logo de Doctor Who que foi introduzido na nova era. A mudança mais notável é que os livros são mais largos do que aqueles publicados para o Nono e Décimo Doctor (quase o mesmo tamanho dos livros de Torchwood). Também deixaram de incluir os símbolos numéricos Gallifreyanos nas lombadas dos livros da NSA, diferente da era de Eccleston e Tennant. Em outubro de 2010, foi produzido um livro especial independente da New Series Adventures chamado The Coming of the Terraphiles, escrito pelo notável autor de fantasia Michael Moorcock. A série continuou em 2011, com o lançamento de três livros em abril e outros três em junho. Enquanto isso, um novo conceito de livros 2-em-1 foi colocado em ação. As histórias desses livros são menores do que as histórias normais, mas cada livro inclui duas delas, estabelecidas em algum momento depois da 5ª temporada da série nova, escritas por dois autores diferentes. Eles foram publicados de ponta cabeça um com o outro. Em 2012, a frequência de lançamentos da NSA decaiu, pois acabou focando em edições independentes, com dois livros lançados: The Silent Stars Go By em 2011 e Dark Horizons em 2012. Não foram publicados conjuntos de três livros em 2012; os lançamentos seguintes, na primavera de 2013, passaram a ser publicados apenas em formato brochura. Seguindo a era do Décimo Doctor, a BBC Audio/AudioGO continuaram lançando histórias de áudios originais lidas por vários membros do elenco, incluindo Matt Smith e Arthur Darvill. A coleção Decide Your Destiny também continuou, assim como os livros da Quick Reads depois de um ano de hiato. No começo de 2011, e pela primeira vez desde 2005, a série NSA se encontrou competindo com os lançamentos de livros da BBC Books, com os Doctors do passado, começando com a reimpressão das novelizações da Target, seguida pela publicação da novelização do arco Shada e pela publicação de uma nova série de livros de capa dura apresentando os Doctors da série clássica. Livros Livros 2-em-1 Decide Your Destiny Quick Reads Áudios Anotações * Apesar de ter sido anunciado para lançar em outubro de 2010, The Runaway Train foi lançado como uma promoção especial nos jornais da The Daily Telegraph em 24 de abril de 2010. Décimo Segundo Doctor A linha New Series Adventures retornou em 2014 com novos livros apresentando o Décimo Segundo Doctor e Clara Oswald. Assim como os últimos livros do Décimo Primeiro Doctor, as edições do Reino Unido foram lançadas pela BBC Books em capa dura, mas na América do Norte os livros foram publicados no modo tradicional de capa mole pela Broadway Books. Livros Links externos * Doctor Who Online - Guia dos livros - BBC New Series Books * http://www.timelash.com/tardis/ Um banco de dados de livros, DVDs e áudios de Doctor Who en:BBC New Series Adventures es:BBC New Series Adventures Categoria:Livros